1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that apply paint to preselected surfaces. More particularly, it relates to a paint roller construction having two parallel rollers that are mounted to an elongate handle for pivotal movement in two planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint rollers are more efficient at delivering paint to a paintable surface than paint brushes, but conventional paint rollers are subject to an important drawback that renders them unsuitable for use in some applications.
Specifically, corners and certain hard-to-reach surfaces such as areas around doors, windows, fireplaces, and the like are often difficult to paint when using a conventional roller. Moreover, structures such as cathedral ceilings or other surfaces that include unusual angles are also difficult to paint with conventional rollers. As a result, many painters use rollers for large surfaces lacking obstructions and angles but revert to brushes when it is necessary to apply paint in a corner, on surfaces that meet at an angle other than ninety degrees, or around an obstruction. This is unacceptable, because it requires a painter to take both rollers and brushes to a job. Moreover, the use of brushes slows down the job and such use should therefor be minimized.
What is needed, then, is a paint roller construction that can be precisely maneuvered into corners or other angled surfaces and around windows and other obstructions.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.